Love, Lost and Found - An Epilogue to the Epilogue
by Bria
Summary: Anyone else wonder what happened to Bria at the end of the AU fanfic Love, Lost and Found, available on the boards at tf.n? This won't make sense to anybody who hasn't read Love, Lost and Found. A link to that story is provided .


This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Dedication: To DantSolo. Thank you so much for writing Love, Lost and Found, the masterpiece which inspired this humble little epilogue. Thank you for allowing me to write this and receiving it so enthusiastically. I also appreciated your suggestion about how to sign the letter. It worked great. You rock! ;) 

Author's note: This probably won't make a lot of sense to anyone who hasn't read Love, Lost and Found, an AU fanfic written by Dant Solo. You can find the story here: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/TranquilityStars/Love I love Bria and Han together, but they obviously were not meant to be. Therefore, I explored the possibility of Lando and Bria ending up together, as Dant hinted at in her story. If you don't agree with that pairing, then this isn't the story for you. 

  
  


**Love, Lost and Found - An Epilogue to the Epilogue**   
**by Bria (swbriatharen@yahoo.com)**   
**Monday, March 12, 2001**   
****   
****   
****

::: Six months later::: 

Han Solo was sleeping soundly in his and Leia's bed in their new apartment on Coruscant when a knock at the front door awoke him. He untangled himself from Leia's arms and rose to answer the door. "I'm coming," he said as he neared the door. 

"Good Morning," Han said as he opened the door and found Lando outside the apartment. 

Lando laughed to himself at that ridiculous statement. "Can I come in? I have something for you." 

Han stifled a yawn and nodded. "Sure." 

As Lando entered the apartment, he looked around. "Where's Leia?" He asked, curious. 

"Still in bed." Han replied. 

"At two in the afternoon?" Lando asked with a gleam in his eye. 

Han headed towards the kitchen. "Yeah, well, we sort of had a long night." 

Lando laughed. "I'll bet." 

Once in the kitchen, Han made some coffine for himself. "Would you like some coffine Lando?" 

"No thanks. I'm can't stay very long. I only came to drop something off for you." Lando replied. 

Returning to the living room, Han sat on the couch. "You said you have something for me?" 

Lando nodded. "That's right." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a small envelope. "For you, straight from Corellia." 

Han took the envelope and immediately noticed the handwriting on it. "Bria..." 

"Just give her a chance, old buddy. I promised her I'd see to it that you did." Lando looked Han in the eyes. 

Han sighed and opened the envelope. Inside he found a letter. 

Dear Han, 

We never properly say goodbye to one another, and therefore I am sending this to you. I meant to write to you a lot sooner, but I've been so busy as of late, that it wasn't possible. I also wasn't sure if you'd even open anything with my handwriting, but Lando promised me he'd see that you did. 

I want to apologize for the last time we saw each other. I had a right to be angry, but I should not have brought Leia into it. I knew that you still care about me, that much was evident, and the reason you didn't break things off between us sooner was because of that. Of course, when I did find out, it made me hurt more, but your heart was in the right place. Not to mention that I do know a little something about sparing someone from information because you don't want to hurt them. 

I watched your wedding live from my parent's home on Corellia two months ago. I thought it would hurt to watch you exchange vows with Leia, because I had always dreamed that would happen to you and me someday. Much to my surprise, it didn't hurt Han. Not at all. In fact, it released me. While my heart and soul longed to be back with you, I could finally accept that that wasn't going to happen. You were in love with Leia, and she was in love with you. I would only continue to hurt myself if I believed anything different. So while you said your vows to Leia, I silently said goodbye to you. Most of all, I have always wanted you to be happy, and the only way that would happen would to let you go. I have done that now Han. I will not pursue you. If our paths cross again, it will be a coincidence, and not because of my plotting. 

It took me a few months to decide what I was going to do with the rest of my life. After spending almost all of my adult life fighting, it was somewhat overwhelming to think about what I was going to do now that the Empire was defeated. I was at Sullust when the Death Star blew, and while I was ecstatic that we won, I also felt empty, not knowing what I'd do now that the Empire was gone and that I no longer had you. 

Lando has been a great friend to me. After several talks with him, and some discussion with Mon Mothma, I finally knew what I was going to do. I returned home to Corellia and went back to my parent's house. Now that the Empire is gone, I can have a relationship with them once again. I found out that my mother had passed on a few years back, but my brother and father were still around, and very glad to see me. I am living in my father's house for the meantime, but soon I will be moving to a new development on the coast, a treatment center for people trying to overcome spice addiction. Now that slavery has been outlawed and I'm not needed on that front, I think this is the best possible way that I can benefit society. With Mon Mothma's help, I have also adopted a little girl who lost her only parent in the Battle of Endor. Sari is three and quite shy, but a very sweet little girl. I consider myself blessed to have her. 

I don't know if I will ever love again. Not long ago, I believed I could never love any man but you. Now that I know we won't be together, I'm not totally opposed to the possibility of finding someone else. I will not seek out a relationship with a man, but should one develop, I'll give it a chance. I know that you would want me to be happy, and I would like it if someday Sari had a father once again. Who knows what the future holds? I guess I'll just have to wait and see. 

I wish you and Leia the best of luck in the future. I am quite happy with my new life, and I hope the same for both of you. 

Always,   
Bria 

A feeling of contentment filled Han as he finished the letter. While he was no longer in love with Bria, he did still care about her. He was happy that she had cared enough to write him. She was still a bit sad, but she also was getting on with her life, and Han was happy to hear that she was moving past him. He hated the thought of her being alone the rest of her life because of him. As she had said, he did want her to be happy. 

"Wow," Han said, as he looked up at Lando. He was about to put the letter back in the envelope when he noticed more writing on the back page. 

P.S. I don't know if you had anything to do with it or not, but if you did... Thank you for having Lando check in after me. I really needed someone I could allow to see me when I was weak. He has proved himself to be a dear friend, and I cherish his friendship. I always look forward to seeing him, and he has made me promise to keep in touch with him. So thank you, if you had any part in that. 

Lando... Han thought to himself. No, he hadn't had anything to do with that, and truth be told, he was surprised by his friend's actions. Back on Cloud City, he had certainly done his best to ignore Bria. "Lando this is wonderful. I'm so happy for her, especially about Sari. I know how she has always wanted a child. Could you tell her I said that?" 

Lando smiled. "Will do, buddy." 

Han nodded. "I do have one question though... why have you done this for her? On Cloud City you all but ignored her... I'm a bit surprised you've helped her so much." 

Lando nodded seriously. "It surprised me at first too, Han. You're right, I really didn't want anything to do with Bria on Cloud City. But after what happened there? I understood why Bria had made the choices she made at Ylesia. It wasn't what she would've liked to have had happen, but her hands were somewhat tied. I also knew how much she had loved you, and I felt so bad for her... she looked like she didn't have a friend in the world, and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It was strange Han. It was the first time I had real conversations with a woman that weren't about me flattering them. Bria just might be my first real female friend." 

Han studied his friend carefully. "Are you in love with her?" 

"What?" Lando asked, taken aback. The idea had never even crossed his mind. Though now that Han had brought it up.... Lando didn't know what to say, or even where to begin. While he cared about her, he was not madly in love with Bria, that was for sure. Not yet. It was too soon for that. However... he might be, if given half a chance, given time. 

Han looked Lando in the eyes, and repeated his question. "Are you in love with Bria?" 

Lando looked back at Han, and spoke truthfully. "I do care for her, but I am not in love with her. I don't know what the future holds though. I'll take it one day at a time and see what happens." 

Han smiled. This certainly was a surprise to him. *Bria and Lando*, he thought to himself. The idea somehow seemed absurd, yet at the same time... right. How closely Bria's words echoed what Lando just said. "Well, whatever happens, I am happy for her. I might not have asked you to do so, but continue to keep an eye on Bria. I like the thought of someone looking after her." 

Lando stood. "I will. Regardless if we fall in love or not, I will always be her friend. I must be going now." 

Han walked Lando to the door. "Thanks for bringing me that letter Lando. You'll never know how much I appreciate it." 

Lando smiled. "It was my pleasure. Besides," Lando said with a wink. "You should know I always keep a promise I make to a lady." 

Han laughed as he closed the door. With a smile on his face, he returned to the bedroom and found Leia awake in bed. 

"There you are," Leia smiled, and pulled Han into her arms. "What did Lando want?" 

Han kissed Leia on her nose. "He brought me something." 

"Oh?" Leia asked. 

Han looked at Leia and she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Yes, a letter from Bria." 

Leia's breath caught in her throat and she tensed, pulling herself from Han's grasp. 

"Sweetheart, don't worry. It's fine." Han pulled her back in to his arms and showed her the letter. As Leia read it, Han watched her eyebrows raise in amazement. 

"Wow." Leia said, when she finished. She was surprised by what the letter said, but not about Lando. 

Han chuckled. "That's exactly what I said. I'm happy for her. She's accepted us and moved on. I couldn't have asked for more from her." 

Leia nodded with a smile. "I'm happy for her too." She set the letter aside and turned back to her husband. "Now forgive me, but I'd rather spend the rest of the afternoon talking about you and I." 

Han raised an eyebrow. "Talking?" 

Leia giggled. "Well, you know what I mean." 

Han laughed at the sultry look on Leia's face. "Your worship, nothing would please me more." 

The End 

****************** 

Love it? Hate it? Please review in the box below and let me know what you think! Feedback is life, the rest is just details! :D Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you intelligent. ;) 


End file.
